Secreto
by LadyDy
Summary: Hoy, de nuevo, no podría dormir. Si tan solo dejara de pensar en esa chica, a la que le cumplía cualquier capricho. Tal vez, una visita secreta haga que pueda consiliar sueño.


**Konbawa!**

**¿Cómo estan? Yo bien! xD**

**Zariita: Nadie te pregunto ¬¬**

**Shhh... calla! Como sea, he venido aquí a traerles este pequeño one-shot sobre mi pareja preferida de vocaloid :D Me es muy difícil escribir de ellos, puesto que no conozco muy bien sus personalidades, hay videos donde muestran a una Rin tierna o atrevida, y con Len a veces sale como shota xD o como un puto chico sexy y rebede! xDD Bueno, espero que les guste! :D**

**Zariita: Tienes tantos fics por actualizar y tú solo haces más ¬¬ me decepciona!**

**No digas eso! D: aparte es solo un pequeño capítulo! u.u**

**Disclaimer: Los vocaloids que utilice aquí... no son míos! *Y no sé de quién serán* D:**

* * *

Una vez más, como todos los días, ya era de noche. Más bien, ya era de madrugada.

En esa gran casa, en la oscuridad de su habitación, entre esas delgadas sábanas, aun no conciliaba sueño. Giro su cuerpo para quedar frente a la pared color celeste, aunque no se notaba por la hora que era, volvió a girarse y esta vez quedo mirando el techo. Rabió por lo bajo, lo sabía, hoy de nuevo, no podría dormir.

Y, ¿Por qué?

Por pensar en la mujer que más quería, por pensar en la mujer que veía a diario, por pensar en la mujer que vivía en su misma casa, por pensar en la mujer con la que compartía ADN. Recalquemos algo, no era su madre, ¡Por supuesto que no!, pero si ésta se llegaba a enterar de quien era "esa" mujer, de seguro no dudaría en matarlo. Suspiro con pesar, se refería a la única mujer a la que le cumplía cualquier capricho, su hermana.

Podrían tacharlo de inmoralista, pervertido e incestuoso. Pero era cierto, él amaba con pasión a su hermana, demasiado. Amarla era el secreto de su vida, nunca se atrevería a confesarlo, por el hecho de que sería mal visto en la sociedad y aparte, ella nunca le correspondería.

Se destapó completamente y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, sus pies se dirigieron a sus pantuflas, y se puso de pie. El frío lo recorrió por completo y tembló levemente. Es invierno, ¿Qué esperabas?

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con cuidado y salió. Diviso una puerta en lo oscuro del pasillo y se acerco a ella con pasos sutiles, ya frente a ella, giró la perilla con cautela y a la vez que empujaba, sus ojos trataban de ver si había movimiento en la ajena habitación. Y negativo, ningún ser moviéndose, sonrió de lado.

Cerró la puerta lentamente y, tras eso se acerco a la cama. Un cuerpo femenino tapado descansaba sobre ella. Una chica de corta cabellera rubia, de delgada y menuda figura, y ojos azules que por suerte estaban cerrados. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de su cabeza que yacía en una esponjosa almohada. La respiración de la chica era pausada y tranquila, una pequeña sonrisa estaba plantada en sus labios.

De seguro soñaba con algo tierno o lindo, conocía a su hermana perfectamente.

—Len... —dijo entre sueños.

El rubio abrió sus ojos como platos debido a la sorpresa que se había llevado. ¿Estaba soñando con él?, una ola de alegría invadió su ser. Definitivamente, por esa sonrisa, era un buen sueño. Rió por lo bajo, de seguro le compraba cualquier cosa que a ella se le antojara, sólo eso se le ocurría para que su hermana sueñe con él.

Él soñaba con ella, muy a menudo, en realidad... todos los días. Y no precisamente era un sueño donde la llevaba de compras, el carmín adorno sus mejillas de tan sólo recordar esos sueños, meneo su cabeza, ¡Malditas hormonas! Por su culpa era que soñaba con Rin en posiciones indecentes.

—Len... —la expresión cambio a una de fastidio.

¿Una pesadilla? Llevó su mano a la suave mejilla de la dormida y ésta sonrío, en acto de reflejo la chica tocó su mano con delicadeza. El joven trago saliva, tendría que quitar su mano de alguna forma para no despertarla. Sin embargo, no fue necesario ya que la rubia alejó su mano -aun dormida-.

Se paró lentamente mientras miraba a su hermana y sonrió ampliamente. Después de esto, ya podría dormir tranquilo, ya la había visto. Y sin más, salió de esa habitación y fue a la suya.

—Len... —la chica giro su cuerpo y su sonrisa aumento con creces.— Te amo...

Que lastima que el rubio no la pudo oír...

* * *

**¡Tan Tan! ¿Les gusto?**

**Turba Furiosa: ¬¬' *agarrando machetes***

**Zariita: Les doy permiso para matarla! ^-^**

**Que crueles! T-T Jeje ojala les haya gustado! Me esforcé en hacerlo! :'D**

**Zariita: ¬¬' deberías esforzarte más en hacer actualizaciones! **

**T-T gomen! En fin, cuidense mucho y...**

**JA NE!**


End file.
